heaven's in your eyes
by buy the stars
Summary: She feels breathless and the adrenaline pumping in her veins. Blair grabs his hand and he squeezes. They're invincible. / Gossip Girl, Hunger Games style. Oneshot.


a/n: wanted to do a hunger games-ish gossip girl story for a while now, because i think cato/clove and chuck/blair are more alike than people think. non-capitalization because i can. first gossip girl story, also, so go easy on me?

don't fave without reviewing.

disclaimed.

/

She was born to kill. The sight of blood, the thrill of killing, the feeling of running her finger down her knife- it gives her a rush.

Blair is chosen out of hundreds- maybe thousands of people. She smoothes down her hair and walks up to the podium. She grins at the crowd, waving at the crowd like a queen. She's Blair fucking Waldorf, after all.

/

He's been training all of his life for this. So when a skinny, brown haired boy is reaped, he scoffs.

"I volunteer as tribute," he says in a confident, smooth voice. The lanky boy looks at him with relief and gratefulness in his eyes, but he ignores him. He strides to the stadium, getting a proper look at his district parter for the first time, and thinks_ bloody hell, she's fucking gorgeous. _He stares at her, and she stares back, eyes wide and unblinking. She's not scared of him. He likes that.

"Shake hands now, you two," the announcer says in a shaky voice, bringing the pair back to reality.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he says, a whisper of a smirk on his lips. He holds his arm out.

"Blair Waldorf," and she grabs his hand with fierceness and shakes it. He brings her closer to him, trying not to let her intoxicating scent get to him.

"It's a shame for me to have to kill someone as gorgeous as you."

She blushes before blinking and grinning at him.

"Fuck off, Bass," she says, her voice low and seductive, then kicks him in the shin.

This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, he thinks.

/

He kisses her on the second night at the penthouse, after having dinner and getting to know her. His lips feel so fucking good against hers and his hands are hovering all over her body. It just feels so right, and soon they crash on her bed, his lips pressing against hers furiously.

"You sure?" he asks before they take it any further. His brows furrows for a second, because he's Chuck Bass and he's probably bedded most of the female population of District One. He doesn't ask girls if they're sure. Blair, he decides, is special.

She answers him with a kiss, and they make love all night long.

/

They're laying on her bed the morning after, their fingers entwined and her head in the crook of his neck. Neither of them are saying anything, but Chuck likes it.

She breaks the silence first.

"Would you kill me if you had the chance?" she asks, her voice quiet and uncertain.

He hesitates. "No, i wouldn't," he says honestly. Blair smiles but it's quickly replaced by a frown.

"So what happens when we're the only two left, chuck?" she asks, her voice wobbly.

"I'll let you win, Waldorf," and she smirks.

/

He finds her before the opening ceremonies in front of a mirror in a blood red dress (fitting, he remarks to himself).

"You look beautiful," he says and she blushes. He liked it when she blushed. He's distracted by her smile for a moment, and then remembers what he came here for. He takes a silver necklace that out of his pocket (he brought it in case a girl needed convincing to sleep with him- he was Chuck Bass, after all) and he ties it around her neck.

"Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty," he says softly, kissing her shoulder.

"Chuck Bass, a romantic. Who would've thought?" she grins and kisses him.

/

_Five._

He looks at her next to him.

_Four._

An evil smile crosses her features and he smirks.

_Three._

He'll make sure that they'll both win. They have to.

_Two._

He takes a deep breath.

_One._

They both take off, running to the middle. Blair immediately goes for the knives. She grabs the biggest and sharpest one and stabs a leggy blonde. Chuck grabs a sword and starts stabbing and slicing. Blood's splattered across her clothes and red is stained on Chuck's hands. She feels breathless and the adrenaline pumping in her veins. Blair grabs his hand and he squeezes.

They're invincible.

/

They manage to survive for five days before the end of the games is near. They're sitting by the lake, trying to think of strategies to find the last tribute. She interrupts him in the middle his farfetched plan.

"What happens after we kill the last tribute, chuck?"

He sighs. "We've discussed this, Blair. I love you, and I'll let you win. Nobody will care if I die."

"I care, Chuck. I love you, I'm not letting you die."

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens," and he brings her in for a kiss, when suddenly, her eyes close and she's limp against his shoulder. He realizes there's an arrow in her back and he quickly turns around. A golden haired boy is staring at them, blue eyes wide and he's not moving. He tries to hold back his tears, because after all, a Bass never cries. He grabs Blair's knife out of her lifeless hand, and Chuck slowly advances towards the boy who killed her.

"Anything to say before i kill you?" Chuck growls. The boy shakes his head.

He whispers in a shaky voice. "Just make it quick, please."

Chuck stabs him in the heart, with no remorse.

/

He's crowned winner. He smiles for the cameras, waving and talking about how great his victory is. But his heart isn't in it.

And that night when he's sitting on his bed, he cries for the first time in years.

/

fin.


End file.
